The full moon
by ChennyPyromaniac
Summary: well in this story you meet some new people and you get to hear on how it works out with the old ones as well u find out that Edward is a twin and that the werewolves are not all gone but keep an eye out for some hints for some more of the story ;


Chenney here ok I like the twilight saga so much that I started to daydream about what would happen if Edward had a twin brother his mother never told him about. Then I also started to think what happened if not all of the real werewolves just offed with but that they just hid from the Vultri? So then I came up with some new people (i.e. Edward's twin brother). So I hope u like the new people as well as the old: D.

College

"Hey Bella how was class?"Emmet asked.

"Well Emmet it was like the last class we were just in but if you must know I just found out that in that class we're gunna have a new girl in some of my classes and in others I'll have a new guy student so yeah that was today's deal " Bella responded with a smile in her eyes .

Emmet turns around and finds out why Bella was smiling.

Edward comes around the corner and he is all smiles as well.

"Awe Edward not you too! But anyways where is Rose, Alice, and Jasper at?" he asked looking around for the rest of his family.

"Well hello Emmet I would have never guessed that you love us so much but then again I had seen the whole thing in my last class."Alice said while walking up to meet the rest of the family.

"Hey where is Jazz and Rose at? I knew I was going to be late but not this late I have to tell everybody some good but bad news and it involves the new students. "She said all of this while looking at Bella.

"Finally the two of you made it what took u so long Rose and Jasper?" Emmet made the comment.

The two of them just glared at him with the same golden brown eyes they all shared.

"Well Emmet we had to write down the homework we have for the next week so if you want next times just leave without us then."Rose said with a death glare for all who dare to challenge her.

"Awe c'mon Rose don't be that way with me please you know that I love you."Emmet said to Rose with I guess u can try and call them puppy eyes.

Then out of nowhere a hand comes and hits Emmet in the back of his head.

"Don't try that look on me Emmet Cullen it doesn't work on me so don't try it again do you hear me!"Rose said and went to go and slap him again but missed.

Emmet had ducked his head.

The following Monday -

"Ok class this Miley Moon she just moved here from LA so give her some warm hellos ok?" the teacher had said.

There was a chorus of hellos from the class.

"Miley if you please take a seat there in the back row I'm sorry they're the only seats we have left. Here is a book you can borrow for now till your book comes in." said the teacher.

"Hi I'm sorry that I'm late sir. My name is Malcolm Lightwood .This paper says I belong in your class Mr. uhmm… but how do you say your last name? "Malcolm said looking a little confused.

"It's pronounced as Chivy but you can call me Mr. C if that helps you out. Well ok you paper isn't wrong u do belong here so go ahead and take the last seat over there in the back by Miley .Miley will you please be kind as to share the book with Mr. Lightwood if you please."Mr. Chivy said going back to finish and taking the role.

"Hello my name is Miley Moon it's nice meet you uhmm what did you say your name was?"Miley asked.

"Aaaa m-my name is Malcolm Lightwood and it's my pleasure to be meeting you but didn't we meet in last period though?" he asked looking at Miley.

"Oh ha-ha no that was my twin sister you met last period sorry 'bout the confusion her name is Alexandrian Moon." Miley said with a small smile on her face to him.

"Ok class let's get to work and get this over and done with ok?" Mr. Chivy said in a clear voice.

Miley looks over and sees that Malcolm's hands are balled up.

Should I ask him what's wrong but then what happens if nothing is wrong but then if nothing is wrong why is he way over and almost off of his seat? Miley just stay out of it if you don't want any help dint go poking your nose in someone else's problems. Plus you mother just pasted on you really should be thinking about boys right at this moment. God and plus you won't be here long because in the next hour you'll be leaving to the gym anyway so you can start on the uneven bars. Then when you get home well no not home home is in LA not here in Westchester. This is Alexandrian's home I' m just here till I can fully remember what mom said. So no I'm on visitation. O god did he just asked me a question?

"Uhm… what did you say I'm sorry I was daydreaming." Miley said with a worry on her face.

"Yeah could you pass the book over some more please if you don't mind." he said with a carefree smile.

"O I'm sorry 'bout that here you can take it I have to leave now anyway." Miley said and got up and out of her seat.

"Where are you going? If you don't mind telling me?" Malcolm asked.

O god what should I tell him? He seems so nice but I can't tell him I'm a gymnast.

"I got to go and hit the uneven bars at the gym." Miley said looking shocked at what she just said to him.

"Well ok then have fun and try not to break your neck on the land ok." He said to her.

"Uhm thank you I guess." and with that she left the seat she was at and went to the teachers disk to tell him that she was to leave at this hour.

Well I hope u like the very first part of my story. As the story gross in time more people come in. Keep an eye out for "Twins?" this is when Edward finds out he has a twin brother and how they feel about the idea of having a brother. So for now this is chenney saying peace


End file.
